This invention relates to a new and novel package for a solution carried in a sealed container to emit gas, charged particles and/or other radiation to clean clothing in a washing machine.
Submitted herewith is publication entitled The Laundry Solution. That publication describes a process in which something is emitted, probably gas, charged particles and/or other radiation which causes a washing action in a washing machine. Such solution previously was packaged in a tube or jar which tended to leak or crack during usage. The inventors believe The Laundry Solution actually is a type of water treatment process but do not know, for sure.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved container for such solution which enhances the cleaning action yet prevents leakage of the solution from the container holding it.
Another object of this invention is to provide such container which has surfaces interacting with the clothing which prevents snagging, ripping or otherwise damaging the clothing, yet enhances the surface interaction between the wash water and container.
Other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following description.